A speaker, such as a loudspeaker, includes an electroacoustic transducer having a diaphragm and a linear motor. When driven by an electrical signal, the linear motor moves the diaphragm and causes airborne vibrations. The diaphragm in general includes a cone and dust cap, both of which can be made of paper. The diaphragm includes suspension elements such as surrounds and spiders to achieve pistonic motion.